masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fade
|species= |gender=Male |height=6' 1" |weapons= |equipment= |vehicles= |hair=Black |eyes=Hazel |cyber= |era= |types= |notable= |affiliation=Pharaoh }} Fade is the founder and unofficial leader of the rag-tag Pharaoh group. With unbreakable courage and a vengeful spirit, Fade has vowed to bring about the end of the reign over for his deception. Background Fade was originally born as Ahmad Wasalu on the world of New Cairo. His mother was an and his father was a surgeon. When the Cairo Contingency took place in 2175 CE, Ahmad was only eight years old. After that event, much of what he knew and love at the time was lost, including many friends and relatives. His father would remain on New Cairo to help those in need but Ahmad's mother would take him along with her to where she would be stationed. There, Ahmad would stay with his farmer grandparents who lived on Eden Prime since it's founding. When he became seventeen, he enlisted in the Alliance military to follow in his mother's footsteps. Ahmad proved to be an excellent soldier in terms of skill as he was an exceptional marksman, fighter, and leader. Unfortunately, Ahmad had a problem with authority himself and was eventually dishonorably discharged after getting into a fight with a high-ranking officer. At the age of twenty, Ahmad would take up the name of "Fade" as he became a lone mercenary. As a mercenary, Fade would be hired for jobs ranging from personal guard to assassin, creating a bit of notoriety for himself. Fade would later be recruited by after they heard of his exploits as a mercenary and Alliance soldier. He proved to be of great use to the Illusive Man as each mission he was sent on was completed above what was expected. Unfortunately for Fade, he would reach his limitations with Cerberus and they would attempt to get rid of him. Left for dead on , Fade would eventually find a way off of the planet and seek revenge against Cerberus and the Illusive Man for using him. He would later recruit a team of other warriors who have bad blood with Cerberus and form Pharaoh. Weapons Proficiencies *' ' *' ' Dossier Fade is a master marksman, capable of shooting a in it's pupil from over 300 feet away. Though he is most proficient in the use of sniper and assault rifles, Fade is capable of using all weapon types with the skill of a master gunfighter. Fade is a skilled combatant in hand-to-hand combat, being a master of several martial arts styles, both and alien. Fade is known to be a biotic of above average strength yet masterful precision and stamina, giving him an edge in combat even against . He is very intelligent and is considered a tactical genius for his leadership ability and his ability to quickly adapt to any combat situation. Though he seems to have control over many situations regarding Pharaoh, he has an obvious anger issue which has caused many downfalls in his life. Powers *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Humans Category:Systems Alliance Category:Cerberus Category:Mercenaries Category:Biotics Category:Pharaoh